Gems and Sins
by NaturalBornK
Summary: The Doom Slayer has finally been captured, but instead of killing him three disciples of Baal decide to prolong his torment. He must relive his greatest failure. Letting a world die. Disclaimer: I don't own Doom or Steven Universe. I own my three OCs. Blood, Swearing and Deaths.


There he knelt within the center of the room. The scourge of hell, the demon slayer himself bounded by the numerously barbed chains. He could only glare at the demon that stood not five feet away from him, flashing his crooked jagged teeth at him.

"So." Said the demon as he stepped closer to the marine.

"This is the man who's been causing us all this grief?" As the hellspawn stepped closer the marine could make his face out more clearly, it wasn't pretty, to say the least. His eyes were a chalk-white; as if he were blind. His skin was a blistering red with visible yellow veins. Hooks were sticking out from the back of his hands attached to chains leading into his biceps.

" _This guy could make a cyber demon look attractive by comparison."_ The Doom Slayer thought as he continued being sized up by the monster before him.

"Aww, what. Still keeping with the old silent treatment, are you?" The Demon leaned his smiling face towards the chained-up soldier, the glass on his helmet fogging up from the proximity.

"That's alright we only need you to listen anyways."

" _We?"_

Through the dimness of the room, he could make out the vague silhouettes of two more approaching demons. As they flanked, what he assumed was their superior he managed a better view of their appearances.

The one to his left had greyish eyes and reddish orange-skin, but most noticeable was the many hooks and chains piercing his flesh. There was sharp blade like instruments protruding along his forearms as well. He literally looked like a skinless BDSM extremist.

The one to his right didn't fare much better. His eyes or should he say eye (as the other was missing from its socket) was a shadowy black. His razor-like teeth exposed through his cheeks as blood oozed from his damaged mouth. Several small blades stuck out of his back and a barbed chain lay sashed over his shoulder and across his chest, blood dripped from the countless cuts that adorned his body.

" _Well looks like these freaks aren't my average pile demon shit."_

"Evening Hell walker." The demon to his left said in a strained yet civil voice. "I suppose introductions are in order, its only fair you know who's going to be killing you."

The Doom Slayer remained stoic in response.

"Hmph, and I figured two thousand years confinement would have help with your mannerisms."

The Slayer took notice of the sadistic smiles spreading across the other two demons faces at the mention of his captivity within that damned sarcophagus. He instinctively jerked his arm to put his fist through their smug skulls but found the restrains to strong for him.

" _Hmm, impressive resilience. Good, just means they're scared."_

He gave another experimental tug and met with the same results. Thankfully his brief struggle was enough to wipe the grins from their faces. He watched satisfyingly as the pair quickly took a more defensive posture.

"Calm yourselves friends he isn't going anywhere."

The marine watched angrily as the demon began to circle him, running his withered fingers along the chains that held him.

"You know these chains were made specially for you. It took quite a lot of Argent energy to forge them" The demon laced his tone with condescension that made the Slayer grit his teeth.

"Regardless, that's going to feel like heaven in comparison to what we're going to do to you."

The demon knelt to eye level with the marine. "We're the disciples of Baal. Demon Lord of destruction. My name is Jabez, the individual to the right of you is Samael." Said demon gave a mock bow upon his acknowledgement. "Last, but not least we have Balak the organizer of this little party."

"Oh, ho no please I can't take all the credit I did have a little help from a Mr... what was his name again?" Balak paused his speech feigning remembrance before finishing with a name that caused the Doom Slayer's rage to flare.

"Samuel Hayden."

The mere mention of that backstabbing bastard was enough for another round of strained thrashings in a vain attempt to free himself and unleash his own hell upon the now laughing imps. The marine finally lets out an exasperated grunt before finally ceasing his struggle.

 _"Damn you, Hayden. I swear when I find you I'm going to tear that fucking head of your right off."_

"Yeah, that cybernetic prick sure seems to have it out for you. So much so that he even promised us an all-new world to ourselves in exchange for your termination." Proclaimed Jabez. His chains rattled as he spread his arm out with delight.

"Oh, and that's not all, right Samael."

On cue Samael approached him, grinning, as best he could anyway. He outstretched his hand and for the first time in centuries, the Slayer's blood ran cold. Because there within the demon's bloodied palm lay a flash drive he was all too familiar with.

" _VEGA"_

His artificial intelligence and arguably the only thing to a friend he had during his stay in Hell. The Slayer could feel an unbridled rage bubbling up within him as he watched the one-eyed beast manhandle his most trusted companion.

Samael could feel the rage radiating from their captive. If looks could kill all of Hell would have been destroyed. Yet he couldn't help but smile, the Hell Walker, the Unchained Predator, the Demon hunter himself. Relying on what was nothing more than an artificial human brain. A being with no real Cognitive thought or will of its own. A tool designed by humanity… for simple convenience.

" _Pathetic."_

*CRUNCH*

Shock spread through the Doom Slayer's body, watching as the shattered remains of his friend collided with the cold ground. To add insult to injury Balak kicked the broken pieces at the Marine, bits ricocheted off his armor.

" _VEGA! No, oh please god no."_

The marine would have collapsed if he wasn't already bound on his knees. Raw hatred soon replaced his shock as he watched Jabez picked up the discarded parts.

" _I'm going to fucking KILL these pieces of shit."_

"Oh, what. Not even going to kiss goodbye?" asked Jabez in a mocking tone. The Hell walker didn't even get a chance to react as he had his friend's remains smeared across his face.

The marine attempted to jerk his head away but got prevented when Jabez grabbed the back of his head.

Jabez tightened his grip as he glared his grey, soulless eyes deep into the marines. "Cease your struggling. You've lost Hell Walker. You've lost your home, your family, your friends and soon your sou-"

*CRACK*

A sickening crack rang out as the Doom Slayer connected a nasty headbutt to the demon's skull. Jabez was knocked to the ground, his hands clutching his bleeding face.

A sadistic smile grew on the marine's face as he watched the others quickly assist their colleague.

His enjoyment was short-lived however when Jabez delivered a vicious right hook to the marine's head. It was soon followed up by a stiff left. His helmet managed to cushion some of the blow, but the force still caused his head a considerable amount of pain.

"YOU *CRACK* FUCKING *CRACK* CUUUNNNTTTT!" Every word Jabez screamed he punctuated with a violent haymaker. By the time he had finished his beating, the marine's helmet had been cracked, leaving a noticeable web over the glass. Wiping blood from his face, Jabez muttered a few more curses before walking behind the now panting soldier.

" _Hehe… Is t-that all ya… got. Pussies."_ The Slayer thought defiantly as he continued breathing heavily. Suddenly his helmet is removed exposing his face for the first time since he'd entered hell.

"Well, well, well. So, this is the man behind the mask?" asked Balak, taking the helmet from his friend. He inspected it for a moment before absentmindedly tossing it over his shoulders. The marine watched as it vanished into the darkness of the room.

"We wish to see the real you when we tell you this, about the lie you've been living." Exclaimed Samael, his voice flat and stoic.

" _Lie?"_

"You know we're right." Balak's tone was surprisingly calm as he spoke. "You've lost, yet you still act like there's some sort of point to your struggling. It's as if you truly believe that your rebelliousness is for the sake of humanity, but you seem to have forgotten… humanity is what started all this."

Memories began flashing within the Doom Slayer mind. He remembered when Hayden had him told of Hell, it's resources and its value for humanities survival. How since the Earths energy crises started, they had begun siphoning the powers of Hell, opening a portal and starting an invasion on Mars. He was told that only he could save them, that he must recover the Crucible and defeat Olivia. But once he finally killed her. Hayden, realizing the loose end he had created, backstabbed him. Abandoning him here to ROT.

"See Hell walker?"

Balak's voice quickly brought him back from his thoughts.

"We only exist through humanities necessity to survive. Now they've forced you as their reluctant guardian under the false pretenses of heroism. Face it Doom Slayer you're stuck here while they get to live their meaningless lives, safe and secure knowing you're here to ward us off."

The marine could only glare daggers at the demon as he continued his speech.

"It's ironic really. You seek to kill us for our evil deeds, yet you won't even acknowledge humanities cruelty towards itself." For a moment the marine could have sworn he'd seen a look of sorrow cross Balak's face, but he couldn't be sure.

Balak released a small sigh before turning his back to the marine.

"My point is you wish to stop us from destroying the world, but don't realize it's already destroying itself. We're simply just trying to speed up the process."

"Enough talk! It's time to start the show." Jabez interrupted. His patience now diminished.

"Agreed." Samael added.

Balak sighed once more before raising his hand and snapping his fingers. Three switches sprouted from the floor, surrounding the marine as he watched them take their assigned places.

A portal. The sound of birds chirping soon filled the room, echoing off the walls, the smell of seawater could be smelt through the rift. The marine could vaguely make out what looked like a beach, with what appeared to be shells scattered across it. The marine could only stare aw-struck as one question passed through his brain.

" _I-Is that Earth?"_

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Asked Balak, turning to his friends.

"Indeed, it is. Ha-ha, I can't wait to tear it to pieces." Replied Samael, clicking his teeth in excitement.

Jabez's eyes rolled back as he inhaled deeply. "Ahhh, I can already taste the sins of this world. Delicious."

"See this marine?" This world is an almost exact replica of yours, just less… dead." Balak explained, swirling his fingers through the energy of the portal. "Though you needn't worry we're going to fix that and you're going to watch. Watch this world die and relive your greatest failure. Failing to stop it. Then-"

"Then we're going to slit you open gut to gullet and crucify your corpse in the town's square." Jabez chimed in sadistically.

Balak shot Jabez a cold stare, that instantly silenced him.

"As I was saying. Then we're going to drag you through the dilapidated street, the corpses, the blood, the cheering and laughter of the damned and finally snuff your light out forever. So, anything to say before we begin?"

The only response he got was a glob of spit splattering across his face. The marine immediately braced himself for another beating, but surprisingly it never came. Instead, he opened his eyes to witness Balak calmly wiping his face clean.

"Yeah, figured you'd say something like that, but it's alright you're just lashing out. An understandable thing to do when angry and bitter. Hell, that's just what makes us human."

Balak promptly gave a sarcastic wave before he and his collogues walked through the portal. Leaving the Doom Slayer alone to his punishment.

* * *

"AHHH."

"Garnet, what's wrong?"


End file.
